Harry's and Ron's Investigation in Ninja Country
by starfeatherhp
Summary: This extra edition was written for Wizards around the world Challenge by DossyVilja. This one-shot begins from the middle of chapter 10 of "Tengu and a Daughter of Ninja".
1. Chapter 1

Green tea's aroma wafted from the open sliding window. Hana, a middle-aged woman poured tea into each cup on a birch wooden table. Her kimono's indigo blue suited her calm attitude and the refined appearance of the temple garden so well. She urged Harry and Ron to eat a steamed bun. She chuckled at Ron's clumsy manner of using chopsticks.

"You can eat it with your bare hand if your hand is clean."

"If you say so, excuse me," Ron picked it up with his right hand and bit it cautiously. "Hmm, it's good. Not too sweet."

"Confectioneries in my country are lightly sweetened. We make good use of its material. You can feel red bean's taste better." She asked Harry, "Do you like it?"

The mild sweetness of the red bean paste melted in his mouth, which he enjoyed very much. "Yes, I like it." Then he sipped green tea. He was very impressed by the combination of green tea's bitterness and red bean's sweetness and its texture. "I like green tea, too."

Hana looked satisfied with his compliment and smiled. "My Master Dogen would be glad to meet you two. I can't believe you and Mr. Malfoy came from the same country. He looked…what can I say? He feared something."

"You are right. He has been threatened by the remaining Death Eaters. I feel pity for his situation, but he has to decide to cut all ties with them." Harry put down the china cup on the table and asked, "How was he like when he visited here? I reckon you guided him." He stared at Hana.

"Oh, please don't look at me like that. I feel magic from you. I know you can read people's mind." Hana closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again.

Harry said, "I know manners. I won't do Legilimens if you tell the truth to us."

Hana breathed in and sipped green tea.

Ron tried to change the tense air and said, "Your kimono is beautiful. I'm wondering if I can get the same one for my wife. Can I buy it somewhere?"

Hana smiled at Ron. "Yes, you can, Mr. Weasley. I'll tell you where to buy it." She turned her face to Harry and said, "I can't tell you a whole story, but I can say Mr. Malfoy achieved his goal. And my Master will tell you how to solve the problem in your country. I think I gave you enough information to investigate the case."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Hana. I think so."

Ron looked perplexed and asked, "What? You can tell us if Malfoy could get Kappa's eggs or not. It's simple."

"If my Master feels he needs to tell you the truth, he will. If he doesn't, please just guess." Hana stood up and bowed. "I'll call my Master. Please wait." And she left the Japanese-style room.

Ron still looked confused. Harry said,

"I think I can trust her. It might be a good chance for us to learn Ninja skills from Dogen, Ron." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Oh, can we learn Ninja tricks?" Ron got pleased, "Wicked!" Satisfied, he finished his green tea. "And I'll buy kimono for Hermione and an accessory for Rose. I wish I could buy a toy throwing knife for Hugo."

"Ron, remember our mission…" reproving his best mate, he imagined Ginny in kimono in his mind. Watching a Chinese bell flower painting on a thick papered sliding door, he wondered if purple kimono would suit her well.

 **A/N: This story will be continued to "Tengu and a Daughter of Ninja", in the middle of chapter 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ginny appeared wearing purple kimono in their bedroom, Harry was completely mesmerized by her beauty. His pulse picked up when his eyes caught a roll of her red hair worn at the nape of her milky white neck. She smiled shyly,

"I don't know how to dress kimono. I managed to do remembering Junko, a Japanese Quidditch player, who I met before. I almost forgot how she wore…" she stood awkwardly in front of him.

He could smell her flowery scent when he kissed her. He had missed this for these weeks. He was pulling her to the bed. His eyes slid down to her front while flipping open her kimono. Her white skin looked attractive on the beautiful violet fabric. He squirmed with desire when she ran her hands through his messy black hair. With heat and hunger, his hands had been already stroking her torso under kimono. She whispered moaning with pleasure,

"Welcome home, Harry…"

She was a white lily on the violet petals.


End file.
